


The Boy Three Houses Down

by zarrati



Series: Three Houses Down [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, College AU, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until High School, they were joined at the hip. You didn’t see Leslie without Ben at her side."</p><p>Leslie and Ben, childhood best friends, reunite years after they drift apart, and a logistical inconvenience leads to a very important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisfriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/gifts).



> Basically, Ash wanted a sharing a bed trope story--WITH KISSING--, and this is it.

Life’s funny sometimes, with the people it brings in and out of your life. Not that Ben ever _really_  left. He’s always kind of just been there, hovering on the outskirts of her social circle for years now.

It wasn’t always that way. 

No, she remembers vividly the day in second grade when Ben moved in just three houses down. He was a scrawny little thing with missing front teeth and hair that never stayed down.

She brought them brownies (she helped her mommy make them, she announced proudly) and he was instantly her best friend.

Until High School, they were joined at the hip. You didn’t see Leslie without Ben at her side, or chasing after her as the joke seemed to be around the neighborhood.

And she loved him, in that innocent way that a child loves. She stood up to bullies for him, cried with him when his parents got divorced just like he cried with her when her father died. She made crowns for him out of dandelions, and he wore them even though he complained that they were too girly.

But as friends tend to do, they just…drifted apart. High School introduced new friends, new clubs and activities, busy schedules, boyfriends and girlfriends. It was all so gradual until one day she looked up and Ben wasn’t _her_  Ben anymore. He had shot up several inches, his features sharpened, his voice deepened. She almost didn’t recognize him.

And it hurt a little bit. It’s not like he turned into a jerk or anything. He still had the same gentle soul masked by that extra layer of sarcasm that she could always see past. But she doesn’t think she ever stopped loving him in her own way, and the distance between them only made things harder.

But they stayed friends, in the loose definition of the term. They waved to one another in the halls or paired up in classes they had together. They went to each other’s High School graduation parties, and his hug at the end of their ceremony will always be the one she remembers most.

“We did it, Lessie!” he had said, and she wanted to cry. 

Lessie. The name he had dubbed her when his missing teeth wouldn’t let him say Leslie properly. She hadn’t heard that name in years.

They ended up going to the same college, which was nice, and just like before, he never fully left her life. 

Turns out, they have a few more mutual friends in common than they realized.

She and Ann pull up the Donna’s lake house, and she whistles.

“Wow, she wasn’t kidding. This is amazing.”

Leslie grabs their bags while Ann pulls out the case of beer.

“I know. This is going to be so fun.”

“Do you know who’s all coming?”

“Uhm, the usual crowd, I think,” Ann says. “Andy, April, and Tom’s bringing Lucy. Donna did say something about another friend and his roommate coming too. But she didn’t tell me who.”

They’re walking up the driveway when another car pulls in, and Leslie’s heart stops.

“Oh, I guess that’s them,” Ann says, eyeing up the driver. “I got dibs on that one.”

And that’s totally fine with her, because it’s Ben that gets out of the passenger’s side.

“Leslie?”

“Ben! Hey!”

They both drop their bags, and he’s hugging her and it just feels so nice. He always was an amazing hugger.

“This is crazy. I didn’t know you knew Donna.”

“Uhm, yeah. Oh, this is my very best friend and roommate, Ann Perkins.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Ben says with a smile, and waves his companion out of the car. “This is Chris Traeger, my roommate. Chris, this is Ann Perkins and Leslie Knope. Me and Leslie go way back.”

Chris smiles, and it’s almost like staring into the sun, he’s so full of energy. “Ann Perkins! Leslie Knope! It is a pleasure and an honor to meet the both of you lovely ladies.”

Leslie hides a smirk because she _knows_  he must drive Ben crazy sometimes.

“Wait,” Chris says, pointing at her, “this cannot be _the_  Leslie. My, oh my! Ben has this _adorable_  picture of the two of you from when you were just children.”

That makes Leslie heart beat faster. He has a _picture_  of her?!

“Yeah,” Ben smiles. “From the year our little league team won the regional championship. Remember that? You’re looking at Pawnee’s very first female little league champion.”

She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I remember. I still have my trophy.”

“Me, too!”

Ann looks at her and she just _knows_  what she’s thinking. “Well, how about I show Chris inside and leave you guys to catch up. Shall we?”

“Oh, Ann Perkins, it would be an honor.”

Ben tucks his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “Wow, this is crazy. I had no idea you’d be here.”

“Me neither.”

“You know, I was thinking about you the other day.”

She curses her pale skin and red, tinged cheeks. “You were?”

“Yeah. All of a sudden I was thinking that we’re on the same campus and I hardly ever get to see you.”

“Well, you know how busy things get.”

He nods. “Oh yeah, definitely.” He punches her shoulder. “But I’m so happy you’re here! We can catch up and hang out just like old times.” 

Ben grabs his bag and starts walking towards the house, and she follows.

“Yeah, like old times.”

~~~~~

Despite whatever feelings for Ben got drudged up by seeing him again, Leslie decides to push all that away and just enjoy herself.

The sun is high and warm, the lake gorgeous, and the company fun. They spend most of the day outside on the dock, drinking and eating. The few who are brave enough to dare the cold water go swimming, but it’s mostly just Chris doing laps.

Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but she swears she feels Ben’s eyes watching her in her bikini.

“So, how’s your mom?” he asks, plopping down on the chair next to her.

“She’s good. Pretty much the same, so, you know.”

He chuckles and takes another drink. “Oh, yeah, I know.”

“What about you? How’s your family? Henry and Steph?”

“Uhm, everyone’s good. Mom and Dad still hate each other. Dad still dates women half his age and Mom keeps reminding us about it. Henry graduated last year and got a job in Chicago. Steph is already looking into colleges.”

“Oh, my God! Little Stephie is about to go to college?! I can’t believe it. I feel so old.”

“I know, right? She’s not so little anymore. She’s dating and everything. I hate it.”

Leslie giggles and takes a bite of her hot dog. “I’m not surprised. You always were the protective one. Remember in sixth grade when you punched that kid Derek in the face?”

“Uhm, yes I do. He called you a bitch. What else was I supposed to do?”

She smiles and looks back out over the water. “It’s weird, you know? Sometimes it feels like a million years ago, and other times like just yesterday.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “It makes me sad sometimes when I think about it. That we kind of just drifted apart. I mean, I know our lives got busy and it’s just a part of growing up, but I do miss you. You were my first real best friend, maybe my _best_  best friend. If you’re okay with it, I kind of want to see if we can get that back. Or at least actually _be_  friends again.”

For some reason, those words were like a knife in her gut. It’s not that she doesn’t miss him. She does, maybe more than anything, but for some reason, seeing him again stirred up all sorts of feelings she isn’t prepared to deal with. 

If Ann was in her head, she’d tell her it’s because she wants to be _more_  than friends.

“I’d like that. I miss you, too.”

He smiles at her, and she melts. He’s still that same little boy that she knew, granted, with more teeth, but still. His smile is still the same.

“Besides,” he says, pointing to Ann and Chris with his chin, “if your roommate and my roommate keep making out like that and it becomes something serious, we might be seeing more of each other.”

“Ha, yeah. It seems only fitting. They are probably the two most gorgeous people on the planet.”

He’s looking at her again, and she has to resist the urge to squirm. “What about you? You still seeing that guy…what’s his name?”

“There’s been a few, and no. You?”

“Nope.”

She keeps her face neutral, or at least tries to.

“Hey, we’re taking this party back inside if you all want to come,” Donna calls out, and everyone grabs their towels and beer.

Leslie’s grateful for the interruption or she might have done something really stupid.

And she tries not to think anything of it when he waits to walk in with her.

~~~~~

He’s by her side the entire night, and if she thinks about it, it’s like they were transported back to being 11 years old. Except there’s alcohol.

And it’s nice. Despite all of that…other stuff, it feels nice to have her friend back, even if it’s just for the weekend.

It’s late, and he’s a little buzzed when he leans over to her on the sofa. 

“I think I have a problem.”

“What’s that?” 

“Ann and Chris are missing. I think they’re in the room me and Chris were supposed to share. I don’t have a place to sleep.”

“Oh, that is a problem.”

“Yeah, and I mean this happens a lot, but at least at school I can just crash on a buddy’s couch. All of the couches are spoken for. I guess I can sleep in the car.”

“You silly, she says. “You’re not sleeping in the car. You can stay in my room.”

He pulls back and shakes his head. “I dunno, Leslie. I don’t want to be a bother or anything.”

It’s stupid. SO stupid, but her mouth always did work faster than her brain. 

“Don’t be silly. It’s fine. We used to have sleepovers all the time, remember?”

“Yeah, but it was okay when we were nine. It’s a little different now.”

“I mean if you really _want_  to sleep in your car, I won’t stop you, but my room has a nice, big, comfy bed, and since my roommate stole your spot, I think it’s only fair.”

“You always were very persuasive. No wonder you’re going to be president someday."

When everyone else goes their separate ways, Ben follows Leslie upstairs.

“You know, I can just sleep on the floor or something. Toss me an extra blanket and I’ll be fine.”

“Come on, Wyatt. I know I’m not that much to look at, but the idea of sleeping on the floor can’t be that much more appealing than sharing a bed with me.”

Her voice is teasing, but she turns away to rummage through her bag because she just can’t look at him. She’s seen the types of girls he’s dated. Gorgeous, perfect girls that she’d never be able to compare to.

She isn’t his type. She knows that. Doesn’t make it any less painful.

“Hey.” His voice is soft, and his fingers on her chin just strong enough to turn her towards him. “That’s not true at all. “

Her lips quirk in what she hopes is a convincing smile. “Thanks. I was just teasing. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Don’t forget that I know you, Lessie. And you’re wrong. So, so wrong.” He steps back and flops on the bed. “You know what I told my mom when I was twelve?”

“What?”

He sits up and looks at her, and the intensity of his stare almost scares her.

“I said ‘Mom, when I grow up, I’m gonna marry Leslie.’ And I meant it, too. I was convinced that I was going to marry you and we were going to live in your tree house and eat junk food everyday for dinner. I loved you so much. And then we got older and grew apart, but I never really stopped. There’s always this part of my heart that’s just yours. And seeing you again and hanging out with you today made me remember that. I still love you, and a part of me thinks that I could easily fall _in_  love with you.

“And yeah, I know this is probably weird since we haven’t talked in like forever and here I am spilling my guts out to you like a weirdo, and if you feel uncomfortable I will totally just go and sleep in the car and we can forget this ever happened. But don’t think for one second that you’re not the most beautiful and amazing person I’ve ever known.”

Her jaw drops about halfway through his declaration, and it stays that way long after he’s finished.

“Look, I’m sorry. I made things weird. I just–I just needed to tell you that. I’ll go and-”

“No!” She startles even herself with how forceful her voice is. “Don’t–don’t go. I’m sorry, I guess I’m just really shocked. Seeing you again brought up a lot of old feelings that I didn’t know what to do with and, uhm…” Ugh, stupid tears. “I don’t think a part of me was willing to let you go, either. And it scares me how  _intense_  these feelings are.”

He gets up and walks towards her slowly. “You have feelings for me?”

Her emotions are going way too haywire right now and all she can do is nod, but apparently that’s enough. Ben’s lips are on hers and she sighs into his mouth.

She’s kissing Ben Wyatt and she’s pretty sure she never wants to stop.

Fifteen year-old Leslie would be so jealous right now.

And she should be. Ben’s doing things with his tongue that are driving her crazy.

At some point they fall on the bed and Ben’s on top of her and _holy shit_  she’s 98% sure they’re going to have sex, if whatever is going on in _both_  of their pants is any indication.

“Should we stop?” he asks, and his lips are swollen and his hair’s a mess and yes, he’s absolutely _fuckable_.

“No, no, I really want this.”

“Thank God.”

Turns out he’s as good with his hands as he is with his mouth.

They’re both stripped down to their underwear when he pulls back. “Condom.” He flies off the bed and grabs his jeans, only to curse loudly. “Fuck, my wallet is in the room. Fuck fuck fuck.”

“It’s okay,” she says as she walks to her bag, “I should have some in my–and they’re gone. Pretty sure Ann has them. Fuck.”

He groans and drops dramatically onto the bed. “Do you think they’ll care if I break in and take some?”

“Yeah, probably. Cockblocked by our best friends. How’s that for irony.”

His finger trails down her ribs and he starts kissing her neck. “There’s always other stuff…”

And as amazing as that sounds, her body protests with a loud yawn.

“You don’t know how badly I want that right now, but it’s super late–and that’s _me_  saying it– and I’m really, really tired. Would it be okay if we uhm, just like cuddled a bit and went to bed? I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise. And if you need to, you know, take care of that–”

“I’ll be fine. I’m tired and there’s just enough alcohol in my system that it should take care of itself. As long as you don’t mind a certain _someone_  poking you in the back until he goes to sleep, I’m 110% down for cuddling.”

“I don’t mind at all. I think he and I are going to become the best of friends soon enough.”

He smiles into the kiss as they slip under the covers.

She turns on her side and he curls around her. She’s just the tiniest bit evil, so she wiggles her butt against his crotch.

“Uhhh, you’re terrible,” he moans, and kisses the spot behind her ear while his arm flung over her waist holds her close. 

“I–I love you too, you know,” she says quietly. “I don’t really know how yet, but I’ve loved you for a really long time. So, yeah, I love you.”

His nose tickles her ear. “I know.”

Suddenly she’s transported to her backyard when they were ten years old playing with lightsabers, and she laughs. “You did _not_  just Solo, me.”

“Maybe I did. I remember when we used to watch that movie and you laughed, but I knew you secretly thought it was romantic. And you had a thing for Han Solo.”

“Uhm, who _didn’t_  have a thing for Han Solo?”

“Good point. But, I love you, too. In case that was unclear.”

She sighs and links her fingers with the ones splayed across her belly.

“Yeah, I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty part two because we all wanted it to happen...

It’s the pressure on her bladder that wakes her up, but the leg sandwiched between her knees, the arm on her hip, and steady breathing against her neck all remind her where she is.

It’s still dark outside, and for the first time in a while, she’d rather stay in bed just a little bit longer. Ben mumbles something in his sleep and squeezes her tighter, rubbing his nose in her hair before stilling again.

She’s not afraid to admit that she can get used to this.

When the pain in her lower abdomen becomes too much, she slowly slides out from between the sheets, careful not to wake Ben. He doesn’t budge, and she remembers that he’s been known to sleep through just about anything.

It’s comforting to know that some things just never change.

She tiptoes around the room, throwing on Ben’s shirt to cover herself as she runs to the bathroom across the hall.

On her way back, the door to one of the other guest rooms opens and Chris steps out in full running gear.

“Leslie Knope!” he whispers, but said with just as much enthusiasm as if he were shouting through a bullhorn.

“Hey, Chris, how was your night?”

“It was most excellent, thank you. I do apologize for stealing your roommate from you, but it appears as though you were able to make due just fine with mine.”

She stares down at Ben’s shirt, barely covering the tops of her thighs, and blushes. “Uhm, yeah. Oh, hey, is Ann still sleeping?”

“Oh, yes, she’s out like a light. I almost didn’t want to leave, but I never miss my ‘beat the sun’ run.”

“Uhm, she took a few things of mine that I might need. Would you mind it if I ran in really quick and grab them?”

“Of course not. Go right ahead. It was a pleasure running into you this morning, but if you’ll excuse me…”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

He waves again as he moves past her.

As quietly as she can, Leslie looks around the room for what she needs.

She’s rummaging through Ann’s bag, when said beautiful, space unicorn turns over and blinks slowly. “Leslie?”

“Hey, yeah, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

“Wha’ are ya doin’?”

“I’m looking for something. Condoms.”

Ann laughs, still half asleep. “Nice. They’re in the side pocket. Take plenty. I know you’ve been wanting to ride that boy’s dick since he stepped out of that car.”

Leslie whoops when she finds the box, and takes a handful with her. “Thank you, Ann. I love you. Go back to sleep.”

“‘Kay. Have fun.”

She runs back down the hall and into her room, Ben still sprawled out adorably on the bed. She wants to let him sleep some more, she really does, but he’s just so damn cute and sexy and she _needs_ him.

She crawls back into bed, his body moving to her like a heat seeking missile.

Her hands run up and down his chest before going up to his hair, her lips brushing against his neck.

He sighs in his sleep, obviously enjoying whatever dreams her actions are inspiring, but it’s not enough.

Her kisses get harder, her tongue and teeth now getting involved. She lifts her leg over his hip and thrusts.

Hands that were once limp slowly grip her waist as his hips buck.

“Leslie?”

His eyes open slowly and she smiles up at him, a smile he returns in his haze of exhaustion.

“Hi, sleepyhead.”

“Hi. I almost hoped your not needed sleep thing was a phase.”

“Nope,” she giggles, “my sleeping habits haven’t changed. Neither have yours, apparently. You’ll sleep through anything.” She grinds her hips against his growing erection. “Well, almost anything.”

“It’s a great way to wake up. One of my favorites, actually.”

“What, with a girl next to you?” she teases.

“Nope, with a _Leslie_ next to me. Even though she wakes me up too early.”

“I’m sorry.”

He laughs and kisses the spot between her neck and shoulder. “No, you’re not, but it’s okay.”

“You’re right, I’m not, but it’s because I got really excited.” She reaches behind her to the night table, grabbing a foil packet. “Thanks to your early bird roommate, I was able to catch him in the hallway and sneak into the room and get some.”

She squeals when he pounces and pushes her on her back. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Here I’ve been wasting precious time.”

She’s still laughing when he kisses her, hard and deep, his tongue pushing past her lips.

Yeah, kissing Ben is still the greatest thing in the world.

He trails kisses down her jaw and neck while his hands toy with the buttons on _his_ flannel shirt. “For the record, seeing you in my shirt is the fucking sexiest thing in the world, but it needs to come off.”

She holds her hands above her head so he can lift it off and toss it onto the floor.

Last night, she was too buzzed and excited to care, but now, she’s all too aware of her plain cotton bra and panties with penguins on them.

She’s about to apologize, but she sees that look in his eyes.

“You don’t have any idea how long I’ve literally dreamt of this moment,” he says. “Seriously, Leslie, so long.” He cups her breast through the thin material and she moans. “You’re even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.”

She loves what he’s saying, but right now she needs that mouth busy doing other things. Her hand goes behind his neck and pulls him back down to her.

Reaching behind her, she unhooks her bra and tosses it aside, and like a moth to a flame, his lips are drawn to her nipple.

She buries her hands in his hair and tugs, grateful that he still likes to keep his hair on the long side.

His hand smoothes down her stomach, sliding beneath her underwear and fingers searching for her clit.

When he finds it, her back arches off the bed, and she’d be annoyed at his smug smile if what he was doing didn’t feel so damn amazing.

“God, you’re so fucking hot. I can’t wait to make you cum.”

“Please. God, please.”

He smiles again, looping his fingers around her cotton panties and pulling them down her legs. He starts to kiss his way back up her body, but he stops halfway up.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

She’s pulling on his shoulders because she just wants him inside of her already, but he doesn’t budge. He opens her with his fingers, and stares.

“I don’t _have_ to? Leslie, I know a lot of guys are some pretty selfish assholes, but I’d have to be dead before I give up the opportunity to worship a pussy this glorious.”

She nods and lies back, still not 100% convinced that this was worth taking time away from what she really wants, but it’s what _he_ wants.

“Relax,” he says, kissing the inside of her thigh. “You’re too tense and you won’t enjoy it.”

“I’m sorry. This isn’t always good.”

“I bet it’s ‘cuz they didn’t really want it. I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty good.”

“You’re still a smug little asshole. That’s good to know,” she smiles.

“And you’re still impatient. Trust me, okay? I want to make you feel good.”

He keeps kissing up and down her thighs, swirls his tongue in the dip between her leg and hip.

She feels his breath on her clit, fees him nuzzling the curls between her legs before his tongue darts out and he takes a long lick.

She breathes in sharply, her hips jumping at the contact, his tongue barely waiting before diving back in.

She’s trembling and grasping at the sheets when he focuses all of his energy on her clit.

His tongue is made of magic, she’s convinced of it. There’s no other possible explanation as to how he knows just where to go, just what to do to make every inch of her catch fire.

He’s groaning like he’s enjoying this as much as she is, and that makes it even hotter. He’s sucking on her clit when he pushes a finger inside of her, then another, curling them up until-- _fuck_ , she’s seeing stars.

She grabs a pillow and pushes it over her mouth so she doesn’t wake everyone in the house with her cries.

His fingers are pumping into her in perfect rhythm with his mouth, and if he cares that she’s grinding her pussy against his face, he doesn’t act like it.

The stars behind her eyes explode in a thousand different supernovas, their energies surging out to every inch of her body.

His hands rub the outsides of her thighs as she comes back down, and when she finally finds the strength to open her eyes, his contented smile only adds to her feeling of bliss.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his arm and slides back up her body. She can still taste herself when he kisses her, and it’s the greatest thing in the world.

“Don’t like to toot your own horn, huh?” she says, breathless.

“Toot, toot.”

“You’re the worst.”

“But you love me anyway.”

She cups his cheek. “I do. And you were right, that was amazing. We’re gonna do that a lot, right?”

“We are if I can help it.”

“Good.” She sits up and knocks him over. “Now, it’s my turn.”

She straddles his hips, leaning over to kiss him while his hands grip her waist.

He’s long and hard through his shorts, and her pussy clenches just imaging what he would feel like inside of her.

He moans against her mouth when she grinds down on him. “Fuck, Leslie, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Good.”

She kisses down his body, licking and nipping and loving every single sound that he makes.

When she reaches the waist of his boxers, he lifts his hips and she slides them down.

Now she knows why Ben was staring, because she’s doing the exact same thing.

He’s gorgeous, hard and thick and ready because of _her_.

She takes him into her hand, and when she compares his cock in her mind to soft velvet over steel, she curses Ann for having all of those trashy novels around the dorm.

But it’s kind of true, and when she squeezes ever so lightly, he gasps.

Leslie feels drunk with power for some reason, having Ben Wyatt at her mercy in a way that she never thought possible.

When the urge to taste him became too much, she bows her head, her tongue licking him from base to tip.

He’s salty and perfect and she needs _more_ of him.

Ben dazzled her with his oral talents, and now it was her turn. She licks and sucks and squeezes until she has him begging for her to stop, and as much as she wants to feel his cum down her throat, she wants him inside of her more.

She pulls away with a pop, sitting back on her heels with her own smug grin as she wipes at the corners of her mouth.

His eyes are impossibly dark, now, and it’s no great surprise when she finds herself on her back again, Ben’s weight crushing her in the best possible way.

He rolls the condom on in record time, and when he’s finally, _finally_ inside of her, she half expects to hear a chorus of angels singing off in the distance. It’s _that_ good.

He tries to keep his thrusts slow and steady, but Leslie feels like she’s been patient enough, and grips his ass, pulling and lifting her hips in the new speed she wants to go.

He’s hitting spots in her that she didn’t know existed, making her feel emotions she didn’t think were real.

“Do you think you can cum again?” he pants, sweat clinging to his forehead.

“Maybe. I usually have better luck on top.”

He slips out of her just enough to lie down, pulling her on top of him.

He feels so much bigger this way, and he thrusts up at just the right time to create the most amazing friction against her clit.

She’s so close, and Ben twisting and pinching her nipples only helps her situation.

When she cums the second time, she doesn’t care how loud she is, doesn’t care that the whole house might now know how hard she wants Ben to fuck her. It feels too good to be ashamed.

He flips her onto her back again, pounding into her hard and fast until it’s his turn to shout.

Leslie’s pretty sure she can watch Ben cum every day for the rest of her life and never get tired of it.

He softens inside of her, but she’s not ready to let him go just yet. She wraps her arms around his back and squeezes, kissing wherever her lips happen to land.

“Holy fuck, Leslie. That was--that was some of the best sex of my life. Jesus Christ.”

“And that was only the first time. They say you only get better.”

He laughs. “Just give me a few minutes. I’m pretty sure I can be ready for round 2 soon and we can test that theory.”

“Why do you think I grabbed so many condoms?”

He kisses her nose, and she scrunches her face. “As much as I would love to spend the day in this room fucking your brains out, I think everyone else might get a little suspicious. We don’t want to be one of _those_ couples that ignores their friends.”

Her heart flutters when he calls them a couple. That’s what they are now and it’s insane.

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Okay, so another thing that hasn’t changed since we were twelve. Nice.”

He yawns, slipping out of bed to throw away the condom and clean up as best as he can before crawling back in with Leslie.

“You’re a very good cuddler,” she tells him. “I’m a bit surprised.”

“Thanks? I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“Don’t. Just cuddle me harder. I figure it’s early enough now, and given how late everyone was up, they should sleep pretty late. We probably have time for a nap and then another round before anyone else wakes up.”

“I love the way you think. Especially because a nap almost sounds better than sex. I’m so tired.”

“Well, then I need you to rest up so you can reach your full potential.”

He kisses her, slow and lazy like they have all the time in the world. And they do, which is the best part.

She’s pretty sure they have forever.


End file.
